


Waiting for the Right Moment

by Happy_Cheese_Monster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Hank Anderson and Connor Relationship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amor no Correspondido, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Es hankcon obvio pero no está explícito en el fanfic, Gavin está triste, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, queda libre a interpretación la relación que tengan Connor y Hank, tal vez solo sean buenos amigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cheese_Monster/pseuds/Happy_Cheese_Monster
Summary: La vida sigue y las cosas no cambiaron mucho para Gavin después de la revolución de los androides.Planeaba que su vida siguiera por la misma línea recta hasta que una voz familiar le trae recuerdos amargos que ya había dejado atrás y comienza a preguntarse en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera actuado diferente, qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera mantenido al lado de Hank."No recuerda exactamente cómo fue, pero de un momento a otro eran extraños. Gavin ya no iba a visitarlo a su casa y ya no compartían el café del almuerzo. Ahora cada vez que se encontraban en la comisaría se ignoraban mutuamente, desviando la mirada y manteniéndose alejados como si fueran enemigos "
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Waiting for the Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> No me gusta mucho Gavin pero me gusta cuando sufre. 
> 
> Este fanfic es tan solo Gavin pensando en lo que pasó y en qué hará en el futuro, con un final abierto para que cada uno imagine lo que pasa después. 
> 
> Dedicado a Ari uwu

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo van las vacaciones? 

Ben hablaba demasiado fuerte, incluso estando a un par de metros de su escritorio podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación. Estuvo pensando en salir al estacionamiento para terminar su café acompañado por el frío del medio día, pero una voz le hizo detenerse. 

— Podría estar mejor. Connor no me deja beber tanto como quisiera. Lo odio y lo amor por eso — y una risa que no se había escuchado desde años resonó en el precinto. 

Teniente Hank Anderson. 

Había sido un hombre digno de admirarse hasta que la muerte de su hijo lo golpeó de tal manera que no había podido recuperarse. 

Aquella persona siempre dispuesto a ayudar, sonriente y animado se había hundido en el alcohol y en el odio hacia los androides. Lo peor es que no quería salir de allí. 

En su momento todos quisieron ayudar a Hank, pero él se aisló de todos, rechazando a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse. 

Gavin rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido malhumorado. Odiaba escuchar esas conversaciones pero se había quedado en su lugar, tomando asiento en la cafetería con la mirada fija en café instantáneo que bebía cada mañana. 

No lo admitiría pero quería saber de su vida. El hombre, contrario a la gran mayoría, casi no usaba redes sociales y la única forma de enterarse de lo que pasaba en su vida era espiando llamadas ajenas. 

Era patético. 

Gavin por querer escuchar y Hank por dejarse engañar por un androide.

Connor había llegado de la nada y en un par de días le había dado algo de esperanza a Hank, incluso lo hizo golpear a un superior! 

No se podía confiar en esas máquinas, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano Connor abandonaría a Hank, y él quedaría destrozado, volviendo a hundirse en las botellas. 

Esperaba que pasara eso. De ser así Gavin podría acercarse nuevamente a Hank y retomar lo que alguna vez tuvieron. 

Sabía que debía ser gentil con él, ser amable e intentar ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. 

En su cabeza lo había planeado muchas veces, desde el momento en que lo vio llegar borracho por primera vez al trabajo. 

En esos momentos intentó ayudarlo, intentó estar a su lado, darle su hombro para llorara, consolarlo y cuidar de él y, poco a poco, guiarlo hasta la oficina de algún profesional que pudiera ayudarle. 

Pero las cosas jamás salían como se esperaban. Y aunque Gavin hubiera tenido las mejores intenciones no contaba con la paciencia necesaria para tratar con Hank. Muchas veces terminaron peleando con insultos que el más joven intentaba olvidar que había dicho.

Tomó otro sorbo de café, quemándose la lengua.

— Mierda — murmuró, mirando sin mucho disimulo a Ben. 

¿Por qué ellos dos seguían siendo amigos? Hank y Ben habían discutido también, la única diferencia es que Gavin abandonaba las peleas muy rápido. 

Tal vez eso había sido su error. 

¿Si hubiera peleado más con Hank ahora estarían juntos? ¿Serían amigos o serían lo que alguna vez fueron? 

Muchas veces se preguntaba eso. 

Cuando recién se conocieron Hank estaba pasando por un divorcio y tal vez eso ayudó a que terminaron enredados en la cama. Sin importar el motivo Gavin estaba feliz y pensaba que Hank también lo estaba. A veces pasaban el fin de semana juntos, pero jamás hicieron esas cosas cursis de parejas de ir a citas o hacer cosas románticas. Solo se quedaban en la casa de uno de los dos, viendo televisión o simplemente descansando, durmiendo al lado del otro. 

Nunca fueron novios.

Era doloroso recordarlo pero jamás lo fueron. Nunca fueron “algo” y no porque Gavin no quisiera. Jamás encontró el valor para confesarse pero no lo creía necesario. 

_"Esperaré hasta que el divorcio termine, hasta que las cosas estén tranquilas”_

_“Esperaré a que Hank dé el primer paso”_

_“Esperaré a que se termine su duelo, hasta que se sienta mejor”_

_"Esperaré a que inicie terapia”_

Y durante la espera se separaron. No recuerda exactamente cómo fue, pero de un momento a otro eran extraños. Gavin ya no iba a visitarlo a su casa y ya no compartían el café del almuerzo. Ahora cada vez que se encontraban en la comisaría se ignoraban mutuamente, desviando la mirada y manteniéndose alejados como si fueran enemigos. 

Tal vez por eso lo comenzó a insultar. Tan sólo quería que reaccionara, tener su atención aunque fuera por un comentario bañado en veneno. Pero esos esfuerzos eran en vano, en parte porque Hank tenía la paciencia de un santo y también porque empezó a faltar cada vez más. 

Muchas veces pensó en volver a su casa. A visitarlo, pedirle perdón y empezar de nuevo. 

Pero Connor llegó. Con esa sonrisa extraña y su estúpida corbata, siguiendo a su teniente como perro faldero. 

No les prestó atención. Sabía que Hank lo terminaría alejando como lo hizo con él. 

Pero Connor seguía ahí. Incluso cuando la revolución terminó y los androides fueron libres para hacer lo que quisieran, Connor decidió seguir siendo detective y continuar al lado de Hank. 

Los veía llegar cada mañana e irse cada tarde, pasar cada almuerzo juntos y compartir comentarios, bromas privadas. Ellos dos se habían creado un pequeño mundo en el Hank comenzó a mejorar. Poco a poco y con muchas recaídas, pero mejora al fin y al cabo. 

Y ahora estaban de vacaciones. Juntos. 

Pero estaba bien. Connor lo dejaría tarde o temprano. Entonces Gavin aparecería, ya no esperaría más. Ya lo había planeado varias veces; primero lo iría a visitar. En cuanto escuchara la noticia de que no estaban juntos aparecería en la puerta del teniente. 

No llevaría rosas ni ninguna de esas cursilerías. Simplemente tocaría la puerta. Hank abriría y le diría que no está de humor para él. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esperaba un poco de resistencia.

Pero esta vez Gavin sería paciente y con la voz más suave que tenía le diría que le trajo algo de comer y cerveza. Con eso conseguiría pasar. 

Luego beberán y comerán juntos. Hablarán mal de Connor y de todos los androides. Hank se sentía mal y, sentados en el sofá Gavin se acercaría un poco y lo abrazaría para consolarlo. 

Esta vez estaría ahí. 

Lo iba a cuidar y lo iba a apoyar. 

Esta vez las cosas saldrían bien y al fin podría confesarse. 

Esta vez no lo dejaría solo.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar hasta que Connor se marche y abandonara a Hank como el androide sin corazón que era. Esperar a que las cosas entre ellos no funcionen porque Hank era demasiado bueno para Connor. 

Dios, tal vez ni siquiera era necesario esperar a que eso pase. Podía hablar ya con Hank. Sabía que ese odio por los androides no se podía haber desvanecido de la nada. De seguro ni eran pareja y solo eran amigos. 

Tomó otro sorbo de su café y se levantó, sonriendo levemente mientras pensaba en los eventos que se aproximaban. 

“ _Esperaré a que vuelva de sus vacaciones y me confesaré._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic me quedó más largo de lo esperado lol A ver si me animo y escribo algún otro, alguno más feliz.


End file.
